The invention relates to a control device for a movable part, designed for opening and closing an opening, especially a sliding/tilting roof of a vehicle, comprising a motor for driving the movable part, wherein the terminals of the motor can be selectively connected to different poles of a power source by means of a pole reversing switch and wherein a first switch is provided, which is actuated through a control member driven by the motor and which interrupts the connection of the motor with the poles of the power source when the movable part reaches its closed position.
Such a control device is known from DE-B-2.454.723. In this known control device the pole reversing switch is a double-pole manually operable switch which, with operating motor, carries the motor current and which has to be mounted within the reach of the driver of the vehicle. The first switch controls in this case an impulse relay, a contact of which is connected in the connection line of the motor. Although this known control device is relatively simple, it shows a plurality of disadvantages. First, it is a disadvantage to mount a switch for switching high currents within the reach of the driver, because the required cables must have a relatively big diameter and interferences can be caused in other adjacent electronic devices. Moreover, a double-pole manually operable pole reversing switch is relatively expensive. The impulse relay used in the known control device is a relatively expensive relay which is susceptable of failure. Moreover, the switching operation of such an impulse relay is rather audible so that the automobile manufacturer, making high demands upon the comfort in the passengers cabin of the motor-car is forced to mount the relay on a remote location in the motor-car which increases the mounting costs.